


Here with me

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Milo Meskens, Other, Songbased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot based on the song 'Here with me' by Milo Meskens. Dec's in love with Ant, but Ant marries Lisa. Dec is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the (grammar)mistakes in the text. I really appreciate feedback, though! I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> btw, this is the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWv4TN3Z5kM :)

Dec POV

Here I was, as the best man on my best friend’s wedding. His wedding with the most beautiful girl in the world, his girl, Lisa. I had tears in my eyes as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone was filming or taking pictures. I knew I was about to cry, I had to go, I could not stay in here.

There I stood, all alone, watching the stars, tears streaming over my face. I closed my eyes. “Our friendship won’t change because I marry Lisa, Dec. I love you. I love you to bits.” Ant had said. I just hugged him and did not let him go for a couple of minutes cause I didn’t want him to see me cry. The truth was that everything would change. My heart was broken when he asked me to be his best man. “When we’re 40, when we’re 60, when we’re 80, I will always be there for you, our friendship is forever, pet, I will not let you go.” Ant said after he had dried my tears.

I opened my eyes. I saw a shooting star and smiled, thinking about how Ant once told me he had never seen a shooting star. I closed my eyes again. “You could be here with me, Ant, you could be here with me tonight.” I said to myself. When I looked up again I saw Lisa watching at me with a smile on her face. “Come on, Decky Doolittle, I want to dance with you.” I forced a smile on my face and took her hand. “Let’s show them how it’s done.” I joked. Lisa laughed. I did understand why Ant fell in love with her, she was beautiful. As I danced with Lisa, there was only one thought in my mind: Ant would never know what he meant to me.


End file.
